Ménage à trois
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: They did not share the most conventional of relationships. But nothing mattered as they drowned in the pleasures of their deepest fantasies.. AU


The white tube dress devoid of frills, laces or adornments of any kind looked deceptively plain, lying neglected in a corner of Anastasia's closet. But Anastasia Steele was no fool and never invested her time, energy or money without a guarantee of returns.

If it was a salon, her hair, manicure and facials had to be _perfect_.

If it was a dress, she had to look _fantastic_.

And if it was a lover, the sex had to involve _several_ action packed hours of sheet clawing, pussy drenching orgasmic fucking. An investment she hadn't had the opportunity to make for a long, long time.

 _Until now.._

Her lips curved into a dreamy smile, looking gorgeous and inviting with a layer of rose pink lipstick on them. She looked luscious and she knew it. She wanted those lips swollen and lipstick free _now_ and feel the wondrous sensation of another pair of lips ravaging her mouth, another tongue twisting and mating and tasting her own..

She shivered with anticipation and closed her eyes to regain control. She was soon going to lose it anyway, to the earth shattering orgasms and the following mind numbing peace, both of which had become as essential to her as breathing.

Anastasia opened her eyes, appraised herself thoroughly in the mirror and nodded, trying to appear calm and business like , though her mind was deep, _deep_ down in the gutter. The tube top pushed her breasts up invitingly - soft and creamy and just big enough for those beautiful male hands to fondle, tease and caress them as they undoubtedly would soon. The back plunged down just a little above her ass, exposing the letters _JAC_ tattooed to the back of her neck. She hung her long, lustrous hair to the front, cascades of glossy curls falling softly to her breasts.

No bra. No panties. Just a white dress waiting to be torn off her body in the heat of the moment, along with a pair of sexy black fuck me heels , and she was good to get fucked senseless all through the night.

She waited impatiently, praying there were no last minute cancellations. She loved sex. Had always adored riding on the high that a finger, a tongue and a dick could drown her in if they did their job right. The foreplay, the violent passion and the orgasm gave her an adrenaline rush that had her addicted to the beautiful act.

Her eyes fell on the fading love bites peppered over her breasts. She flushed remembering the night she had been marked. It gave her a thrill to have been branded as someone's lover. The stamp of possession along with the memories of that night and it's sinful pleasures damn nearly made her come then and there!

She hesitated, feeling the tell tale moisture between her bare thighs. Slowly, she moved her hand up her thighs below the dress. A soft moan escaped her lips when her fingers just entered her folds. _Damn!_ She was so sensitive and aroused just thinking about what was to happen in this room. Her fingers pushed in deeper, circling her pussy, determinedly searching for a sweet spot and the release her body was desperately begging for, while her other hand clutched the dresser until her knuckles were white.

She didn't hear the door to her apartment open. Nor did did she hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her bedroom. She was blissfully unaware of the pause and the two pairs of eyes gazing at her with rising desire.

It was only when they walked purposefully towards the dresser and placed their hands possessively on her hips that she lazily raised her eyes to meet their heated gaze in the mirror.

One man slowly trailed his hand up her thighs to join her fingers in their current activity. The other one captured her lips in a langarous kiss that had her gasping for more.

"Love the lipstick..", Christian Grey said hoarsely, gazing hungrily at the pair of swollen lips he had just devoured.

"Ae you ready Anastasia?", Jason Taylor whispered, his fingers never ceasing to stop their mind numbing torture on her already drenched, pulsing and aching pussy.

"Yes..", she sighed, her body hypersensitive and extremely aroused after the ministrations of her two lovers.

"Yes, yes , _yes!_ ", she moaned as Christian's fingers joined Jason's.


End file.
